La parabole
by Pure Glow Black
Summary: La scène de la parabole revisitée par moi. Slash Erik/Charles - lemon.


**La parabole **

_Je vous présente ici une petite OS sur le couple Charles/Erik qui revisite une scène du film __**X-Men le commencement**__, celle de la parabole. _

_/!\ lemon  
><em>

- Tu vois la parabole…

Charles fit un geste du bras en direction de l'énorme corps de métal qui se dressait au loin devant les deux hommes et Erik hocha la tête.

- Réoriente-la vers nous.

Erik lança un regard vers Charles dans lequel ce dernier put constater une légère lueur de panique. Le télépathe lança un regard chaleureux à son ami qui eu pour effet de crée un boule de chaleur dans l'estomac du contrôleur de métal. _Pourquoi je ressens ça systématiquement quand Charles est dans les parages ? _Il se tourna et fixa la parabole d'un air de défi. Plaçant ses mains devant lui, il se concentra sur le métal qui se tenait devant lui tentant de modifier son orientation par la force de son esprit. Mais à chaque fois qu'il voulait se concentrer uniquement sur la matière de ce qui se trouvait devant lui, ses pensées revenaient toujours vers une seule et unique personne dont il sentait le regard dans son dos.

Erik pensait souvent à Charles durant ses moments de solitude. Ses dernières journées dans la demeure Xavier avaient été les plus délicieuses de sa vie. Pour la première fois, il n'était pas seul. Il était avec ses semblables. Des personnes ce que ça faisait de se sentir différent et d'être considérer comme des monstres ou des phénomènes de foires. Comme Charles qui, à cause de sa télépathie, pouvait entendre toute les horreur que pensaient les gens à propos des mutants. Erik savait que le pouvoir de son ami était dur à porter mais le mutant aux yeux bleus avait une force d'esprit remarquable.

_Comment puis-je me concentrer si je suis si dissiper par la présence de Charles ? _A bout de souffle et de force, il lâcha prise sur le corps de métal devant lui. Ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps et il baissa la tête en poussant un grognement de mécontentement. Il s'accouda au muret devant lui et passa ses mains sur son visage. Il sentit soudain Charles poser sa main sur son épaule. Le télépathe se reprocha de l'oreille de son ami et lui murmura d'un ton qui semblait, d'après Erik, très sexy :

- Vois-tu, le secret de la volonté est quelque part entre la fureur et le calme total.

Erik sentait le souffle de Charles sur sa peau le faisant frissonner. Charles s'éloigna laissant un Erik insatisfait et ramena deux doigts sur sa tempe.

- Ça ne te dérange pas si je…

Erik ne savait quoi dire. Il savait très bien que son ami voulait voir dans son esprit mais le contrôleur de métal avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait trouver. Charles prit le silence de son ami pour une autorisation et pénétra son esprit. Erik sentait qu'il passait d'un souvenir à un autre quand soudain le télépathe s'arrêta net. Erik essaya de bloquer son esprit mais en vain. C'était trop tard et Charles était de toute façon trop fort. Ce dernier avec donc plein vu sur le souvenir d'une soirée solitaire d'Erik dans sa chambre au manoir Xavier ou sa seule compagne était main droite et qu'il pensait furieusement à son ami. Les yeux de Charles s'écarquillèrent de surprise et Erik voulut, à ce moment là, se terrer dans un coin et disparaitre à jamais. Le mutant aux yeux bleu quitta l'esprit de son ami et les deux hommes se fixèrent un instant jusqu'à ce qu'Erik brise le silence en lançant échapper comme un murmure de honte :

- Je suis désolé.

Charles recula brusquement quand la fenêtre s'ouvrit sur Moira qui cria que le président allait commencer son discours téléviser. Charles profita de cet appel pour quitter le jardin et s'éloigner d'Erik. Ce dernier resta encore quelques instants sans oser se retourner vers la porte que venait d'emprunter Charles. Il fit une nouvelle tentative sur la parabole avant d'abandonner et de rejoindre la maison. Il décida de ne pas se montrer dans le salon, trop honteux de cette image qu'à vu Charles.

Pendant que tous les autres suivaient les informations à la télévision, Erik allait vers sa chambre et y entra sans prendre le temps de fermer la porte. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et se maudit de s'être fait découvert par son _(ex ?)_ ami. Il se sentait tellement mal. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus affronter le regard de Charles. Il songea à quitter la demeure Xavier mais chassa rapidement cette idée de son cerveau. Tous les habitants lui manqueraient bien plus qu'il ne voudrait l'admettre, dont un en particulier. Il décida donc d'éviter un maximum le maitre des lieux.

Il tourna en rond longtemps dans sa chambre avant de s'endormir paisiblement, fatigué de s'être tant inquiété. Il se réveilla en pleine nuit et se rendit compte que son estomac réclamait des denrées. Il regarda l'heure et se dit que Charles était sans doute endormit à cet instant. Il quitta donc sa chambre et traversa les couloirs menant à la cuisine en catimini. Il pénétra dans celle-ci et vit que quelqu'un buvait tranquillement un chocolat chaud en lisant le journal. Évidement, c'était Charles. Il releva la tête et rougit quand il vit le contrôleur de métal mais réagit comme si de rien n'était.

- Tiens, Erik. Je ne t'aie pas vu au diner, mais je t'en ai gardé. Je me doutais bien que tu viendrais manger à un moment ou à un autre.

Erik hocha la tête machinalement et pris l'assiette fumante avant de s'assoir devant Charles, sans pour autant le regarder. Charles jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son journal et vit qu'Erik évitait de le regarder et avait le nez dans son assiette. Replongeant le nez dans les feuilles, Charles ne pu néanmoins plus se concentrer sur les écrits. Bien sur lui aussi était mal à l'aise par ce qu'il s'était passés dans le jardin durant l'après midi mais il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir, malgré la gêne, une pointe de satisfaction sur le fait que le contrôleur de métal pense à lui durant ses moments d'actions.

- On part demain pour Cuba, informa le maitre des lieux ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention d'Erik qui leva enfin les yeux vers son interlocuteur, les russes y amènent des missiles nucléaire et les États-Unis veulent riposter. Shaw veut déclencher la 3ème guerre mondiale il y sera forcement. Jamais il ne raterait pareil occasion.

Erik ferma les yeux. Enfin il aurait sa vengeance sur Shaw. Mais cette penser ne lui fit aucun plaisir important. Il était même plutôt neutre face à cette annonce. La seule chose à laquelle il pensait était Charles. Ce nom et ce visage tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Erik se leva et s'apprêtait à partir quand Charles le héla :

- Attend, Erik ! S'il te plait reste…

Erik se retourna doucement, à la manière d'un robot et fixa Charles qui avait posé son journal à plat sur la table et fixait le contrôleur de métal droit dans les yeux.

- Il faut qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi.

Erik poussa un soupir et retourna s'assoir en face du télépathe mais toujours en ne prononçant aucun mot.

- Je veux que tu sache que… commença Charles.

- Arrête ! l'interrompit Erik d'un ton sec, je sais très bien ce que tu va dire ! Que tu veux que l'on reste ami mais que ça n'aille pas plus loin. Que tu ne partage pas mes sentiments.

Erik se leva brusquement et voulut se retourner mais Charles l'attrapa par le poignet, l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus.

- Non… non, balbutia le maitre des lieux prit de court par les propos du contrôleur de métal.

Il se leva à son tour et continua :

- Je voulais dire que je regrettais de m'être enfuit cet après-midi parce que je partage les même sentiments que toi !

Soudain, plus un bruit. Plus un mouvement. Charles était statufié, comme s'il se rendait juste compte que sa bouche avait sortie ces paroles. Erik quand à lui affichait un sourire en coin bien qu'il aimerait faire exploser sa joie. Charles partageait son amour ! Il l'aimait aussi ! C'en était presque trop beau pour être vrai !

Charles essayait à peine de réaliser que ses sentiments venait d'être mis à nu qu'Erik le plaqua furieusement contre le mur et pressa ses lèvres contre celle du mutant aux yeux bleus. Les deux hommes savouraient ce baisé, ils goutaient aux lèvres de l'autre avec délectation avant qu'Erik demanda l'autorisation gestuel d'aller plus loin en faisant le contour des lèvres de son ami avec la langue. Charles entrouvrit les lèvres Erik s'aventura dans ce milieu tout aussi délicieux qu'inconnu. Charles passa ses mains derrière la tête de son amant, caressant ses cheveux et le collant encore plus à lui. Le contrôleur de métal se fit soudain plus pressant et attrapa le télépathe par le col, gardant toujours ses lèvres collées aux siennes et l'allongeant délicatement surs la table, balançant tout ce qui ci trouvait à terre, créant un grand fracas d'assiette brisés. Charles retira le pull à col roulé noir d'Erik, dévoilant son magnifique torse qu'il couvrit de baisés maladroits.

Il passa son doigt sur l'avant bras tatoué d'une série de chiffre du contrôleur de métal qui se raidit, ce que Charles sentit immédiatement.

- Fait moi confiance… je t'en pris, susurra-t-il mal à l'aise à l'oreille de son amant dont les trait se relâchaient.

L'allemand, enfin conscient de la situation, retira la chemise de Charles et se débâtit avec la boucle de sa ceinture pendant que l'autre continuait à parcourir le corps de son amant de ses lèvres. Quand enfin Erik eut jeté le reste des vêtements de Charles à terre, il s'intéressa au corps de son amant. Pour un professeur il était vraiment bien fait.

Il dévora le cou du maitre des lieux et mordilla tendrement sa peau, s'attardant sur ses petit mamelons roses durcis par le plaisir, descendant doucement jusqu'à son sexe dressé. Il commença à le caresser lentement de sa main tout en embrassant son amant avant de descendre lentement le long du torse du professeur, le marquant de sa langue et s'attardant sensuellement sur son nombril. Ce petite manège continua jusqu'à ce qu'Erik positionna son visage au niveau du sexe de Charles et commença à suçoter le bout le l'appareil gorgés de sang avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche sous le regard surpris de l'homme en face de lui. Erik vérifia que Charles était toujours prêt à continuer avant de commencer des mouvements de va et viens, accélérant la cadence au fur et à mesure sous les gémissements du mutant. Le maitre du métal continua sa tache avec passion et désir de plus en plus intensément jusqu'à sentir Charles se déverser en lui en poussant un long râle de plaisir. Erik avala sa semence avant de fondre sur ses lèvres avec envie. Le télépathe sentit sa peau bruler sous les caresses de son amant. Ils avaient déjà couché avec des femmes mais jamais aucune ne lui avait fait tant d'effet et aucuns de leur geste avait une telle incidence sur lui. Ils se laissèrent donc aller sous les mains expertes du metalbender qui continuait des caresses sensuelles en parcourant chaque parcelle du buste de Charles de ses lèvres. Puis il amena ses doigts vers le visage de Charles qui les lécha lentement, excitant encore plus son partenaire qui n'attendait que de pouvoirs sentir son sexe dans l'étau chaud et rassurant de Charles. Il retira donc sa main du visage du télépathe et enfonça en lui un premier doigt, sous les gémissements de son partenaire. Lorsque celui-ci fut calmé, Erik en introduit un second, et enfin un dernier, préparant son amant au mieux. Celui-ci avait la tète renverser en arrière et les yeux clos, profitant un maximum des sensations que l'allemand lui procurait. Il émit quelques plainte lors de geste trop brusque d'Erik mais le rassura ensuite d'un regard, l'incitant à continuer son œuvre. Celui-ci retira ses doigts et attrapa les poignées de Charles, les plaquant contre les bras de par et d'autre de sa tête. Il l'embrassa tendrement puis s'immisça délicatement en lui. Le maitre des lieux poussa un long gémissement de douleur ce qui inquiéta son partenaire qui releva la tête.

- Si tu ne veux pas continuer…

- Non, ne t'arrête pas, le coupa Charles d'un ton suppliant.

Erik sourit face au regard que lui avait lancé son vis-à-vis, un regard emplis de tendresse et d'un désir sans limite. Il resta donc dans cette position le temps que Charles s'habitue à sa présence. Lorsqu'il sentit que ce dernier commençait à se décrisper, il commença un série de va et viens d'abords doux plus peu à peu plus brutaux, attachants des petits cris de plaisir à Charles qui s'amplifiait tandis qu'Erik heurtait sa prostate. Ce petit jeu continua jusqu'à ce que tout deux hurlent le nom de l'autre dans un cri de jouissance en se déversant chacun dans ou sur l'autre. Epuiser et couvert de sueurs, Erik se retira de son ami et se laissa tomber à coté de lui en se rendant tout juste compte de ce qu'il avait fait en plein milieu de la cuisine de la maison.

- Faudrait peut-être rangés avant que tout le monde n'arrive ? riait Charles.

Les deux amants s'empressèrent de se rhabiller et de nettoyer ce qui pouvait rester comme preuves de leurs ébats. Puis ils s'assirent autour de deux tasses de café fumante, comme si de rien n'était alors que quatre têtes apparurent dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Vous n'avez pas entendu un bruit ? demanda Sean encore à moitié endormis.

- Non, pas moi, répondit Charles en se retenant de rire, et toi Erik ?

- Moi non plus Charles, continua l'autre qui laissa échapper quelques ricanements étouffé.

Les jeunes mutants, trop fatigués pour remarquer quoi que ce soit d'anormal dans le comportement de leurs deux amis, retournèrent se coucher sans demander leur dû. Une fois qu'ils furent éloigné Charles laissa échapper un rire qu'il retenait depuis bien trop longtemps, rejoins rapidement dans Erik qui se tenait les cote qui le faisait souffrir tellement il riait.

- Je crois qu'on l'a échappé belle, réussit-il à dire en essuyant quelques larmes de joie naissant dans les coins de ses yeux, il vaudrait mieux aller dans un lieu plus sur pour le round deux.

En disant ça, un lueur malicieuse traversa ses pupilles, ce qui n'échappa pas à Charles qui se leva et attrapa Erik par le col de son pull, l'attirant vers lui pour un baiser langoureux. Ils allaient vraiment manquer de sommeil le lendemain !

_J'espère que ça vous à plu parce que j'y ai mis tout mon petit cœur :-) merci d'y avoir consacré quelques minutes de votre vie._


End file.
